Display devices have fixed physical dimensions, typically forming a rectangular display. Developments in display technology, especially mobile device displays, yields higher pixel density leading to improved resolution. By their nature, however, mobile devices are limited in size and therefore the physical dimensions of their displays are kept relatively small. Consequently, the height and/or other dimension(s) of large (pixel×pixel) digital content such as photographs, webpages, or videos is typically reduced, in order to fit the object on the mobile device display, while maintaining the original aspect ratio—that is, without stretching the digital object in one direction relative to other direction(s).
Under the above approach, the digital object is reduced proportionally in size until it fully fits to the length/height of physical display. Such a drastic change in the size of the object may be undesirable. However, it may be equally undesirable to incorporate a scrollbar to view the entire content, such as is the case when a panoramic image does not fit fully on the display.